rasvim_thaczilfandomcom-20200215-history
Might of Sepa; A Queens Private Army
Sepa; Soul Magic The source of this magic is unknown. Before the Tyrannical Queen showed up to Cevillin, there was thought to be no magic of the soul in all the records of the Frozen Wastelands. The closest thing that came to it was the might of the Icy Goddess Caileach Bheur and it could only be viewed as the icy magic as the weather itself. Xarzith Daariv first showed evidence of this magic when she slew her parents, brother and the previous baron. Using this magic she removed their souls and sealed them in her staff. Not too long after that Xarzith Daariv reached Queen, the Icy Goddess came upon her. Caileach Bheur was tremendously angry that this elf used the magic of the Gods, and engaged her in battle. Pulling Xarzith into a realm of the Gods, the two battled and Caileach Bheur, assured that she a God and her enemy that only an elf took this as nothing more than squishing an ant, and toyed playing with Xarzith. The elf Queen took it upon herself and channeled her powers and managed to trap the Icy Goddess in her quarterstaff, sealing the Goddess away. The powers of Bheur were partially imbued into the Tyrannical Queen who managed to master the use of Sepa Magic, and make it her own. She returned from the realm of the Goddess and formed her private army, to use the magic she had acquired and remove her enemies from her lands The White Arm of Cevillin The White Arm of Cevillin is the only force in the kingdom that wears no form of identification. The Tyrannical Queen does not want her people to know who are her spies, who come to her whispering the lies of the populace. Much of this group isnt even truly aware of the others in the organization and this is how the Tyrannical Queen likes to keep it. The most of this force together at one time are three who work well, but have pledged their souls themselves to the Queen and have earned their trust. The three come from a race that many have never even heard of. The leader of this three is a woman by the name of Taokaka Sepa-rui Taokaka Sepa-rui Medium half-catfolk magical Sepa Knight Level '''(20) '''Lawful Evil Armor Class ''(16) ''Hit Points (325)(25d10+75) Speed ''(30ft) STR (16) DEX (12) CON (17) INT (16) WIS (20) CHA (16) ''Skills: '' Arcana, Insight, Perception ''Senses: Blindsense 60ft, Darkvision 60ft, passive perception 15 Damage Resistances: '' Cold, Fire, Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing ''Damage Invulnerabilities: Force, Sepa Damage Vulnerabilities: '' None ''Languages: '' Common, Elven, Catfolk, Halfling ''Challenge: '' 25 (75,000) '''Boons: '''Boon of Resilience, Boon of Sepa Soul' ' '''Spells: ' 0: Blade Ward, Fire Bolt, Shocking Grasp, True Strike, Acid Splash 1: Alarm, Detect Magic, Mage Armor, Witch Bolt 2: Darkness, Detect Thoughts, Enhance Ability, See Invisibility 3: Protection from Energy, Fly, Dispel Magic 4: Polymorph, Dimension Door, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum 5: Dominate Sepa, Animate Object 6: Disintergrate 7: Power Word: Sepa 8: Power Word: Stun 9: Gate Spell-like Abilities/Special Abilities: Sepa Weapon-bond: A weapon is dedicated to the wielder and it is treated as a natural weapon Sepa Slice: 2/short rest: An attack made with natural weapons has the chance of dealing 1d10 damage in addition to its normal damage. If the damage proves to be fatal, they can activate the ability to remove the soul from the body and keep it in the blade. Actions Sepa Blade ''Melee Weapon Attack. ''+8 to hit. reach 5ft. one creature. 19 (1d10+11) slashing damage plus 8 (1d6+ 5) Sepa damage Category:Cevillin